Deidara: The Wish That Went Wrong
by Mistress Sith
Summary: Tobi and Hidan make a wish. And it goes horribly wrong.Deidara has had a complete personality make over that changes him forever.


Guess what? I finally wrote another fan fiction! This is just the beginning of my strange story. Please tell me if there is anything that needs to be improved and what you predict will happen!

**Chapter One: The Wish**

It had been a long day and Deidara was exhausted. All he wanted to do was drift off into the world of dreams and fantasy, yet he just lay in his bed, wide awake. It's not like he couldn't go to sleep; no quite the opposite, in fact. The thing was, every few minutes he would just wake back up. It was the noise. That was what separated Deidara from his peaceful sleep. The loud banging and the occasional cheer could be heard from the room next door. This continuous racket had gone on for the last two hours, and Deidara had had enough.

He got up out of the comfort of his bed and stormed down the hall towards the noise. Deidara knocked on the door covered in horrible crayon drawings, trying to keep calm. When nobody answered, he kicked through the door, causing pain to his bare foot. Deidara just ignored it.

Inside the room were two men. One was wearing all black and a strange, orange mask. The other was tall, shirtless, and, though he had gray hair, he looked rather young. Both were singing at the top of their lungs and doing some crazy dance.

"What's going on here, hmm?" Deidara bellowed, causing the masked man to jump. "Can't you tell people are trying to sleep?"

Tobi, for that was the darkly dressed dude's name, stopped dancing. He burst into fits of laughter. "You're hair looks funny," he choked and pointed to Deidara's long, blonde, usually straight hair that was now huge and poofy.

"Shut up, hmm!" yelled Deidara, blushing. "Can't you tell people are trying to sleep?"

"But… but…." Tobi squeaked. "We were doing the My-Pants-Are-On-Fire-And-I-Can't-Put-It-Out dance."

"It's only 6:30, dammit," The young, shirtless man spoke for the first time.

"Does it look like I care, Hidan?" Deidara pointed to his face, which looked like it could kill at just about any second. "Just shut the hell up, or I'll kill you, hmm!"

"Please let us dance, Sempai!" Tobi began dancing again, just to show Deidara just how much he had heeded his warning.

"UGH!" The blonde let out of cry of anger and marched out of the room. He could be heard yelling down the hall. "I'm bunking with Kisame, hmm! And when I wake up all grumpy due to lack of sleep, you two are going to get it! You're lucky that I don't have my detonating clay with me, hmm! If I did, this would be the end of the both of you! I just…."

"Wow," Hidan said as he started dancing.

The two men began singing:

"_I've got fire in my pants_

_ And all I can do is dance_

_ Cuz I don't want to die_

_ If I don't dance I will fry_

_ Oh yeah._"

They continued this awkward dance for another hour or so, until both of them were exhausted.

"That was fun!" Tobi cheered as he poured water into the eyehole of his mask. "I just wish we hadn't disturbed Sempai."

"Yeah," Hidan agreed. "Why is that bastard always so angry, anyway?"

"I don't know," answered Tobi, water dripping down his front. "I just wish he didn't try to kill me all the time and he would dance with us."

The stars were shining brightly outside the Akatsuki headquarters that night. A small dot moved quickly in the sky. Not that anyone noticed, of course.

Deidara woke up the next morning, feeling extremely refreshed, even though he had slept on the floor. He stood up and walked to the kitchen, where the rest of the Akatsuki were eating breakfast.

"What's happenin'?" Deidara said in a flat, cool tone that sounded almost unnatural for him.

"Um…" Tobi said staring at his partner. "Aren't you gonna fix your hair?"

"Hell no," Deidara replied. "This 'do is so bad ass."

"Hey, Deidara," Hidan began. "Didn't you say you would bomb us to death this morning? I was getting excited…"

"The only good bomb is no bomb," said the terrorist.

At this, Zetsu dropped the small, dead child he was eating. Hidan was wide eyed and looking more stupid than he normally did. Itachi, who normally was emotionless, gasped.

"Does anyone else think Sempai is acting a little weird?" Tobi asked


End file.
